1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capture apparatus, and more particularly, to a control method for improving captured image quality by applying electronic signals and apparatus thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capture devices, such as digital cameras or camera mobile phones, in order to meet user demands have become lighter and smaller.
One major problem in image capture devices is device movement during operation, especially for smaller, lighter less stable devices, which can seriously affect image capture quality.
Therefore, an image stabilizer or a vibration reducing device is provided in conventional image capture devices, for example, a sensor, such as a gyroscopic sensor, detecting the angle and speed of movement, calculates the amount of movement needed to compensate, and compensates for vibration accordingly utilizing a compensation lens group to maintain a stable image. However, such sensors are often apt to produce errors because of the effect of the environment parameters, such as temperature and humidity.
Furthermore, in conventional image stabilization in digital cameras, the image capture apparatus utilizes a processing unit to calculate the value needed to compensate with the data detected by the sensor and to drive the compensate lens group to compensate with the calculated value for image quality. Compensating with the calculated value by the compensate lens group, however, may cause mutual collision among the lenses if the movement thereof is too large.
Moreover, if a conventional optics method is used, to detect motion by the sensor and to compensate by the compensation lens group or the image capture unit according to the detected motion, the image capture device must add hardware elements such as sensor and driving system, increasing volume thereof.
What is called for is an electronic compensation method to stabilize images captured without increasing hardware architecture and the volume of the image capture apparatus.